1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid detecting device, a liquid container, and a liquid refilling method suitable for detecting the amount of remaining ink in an ink cartridge.
2. Related Art
A technique of detecting the amount of remaining liquid in an ink cartridge or the like by using a piezoelectric detecting means is known (refer to Patent Document 1). In this technique, a sensor chip which constitutes a piezoelectric detecting means has a sensor cavity and an electrical property of the piezoelectric detecting means changes depending on existence of liquid in the sensor cavity, thereby detecting an ink end or an ink near end.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-160371 (0056-0057, 0076)
Unlike the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, in order to perform detection of an ink end and an ink near end in a condition where liquid is filled in the sensor cavity all the time, erroneous detection occurs if ink is not reliably filled in a sensor cavity of a device for detecting the amount of remaining ink at an initial stage when the ink is introduced.